


A True Nightingale

by iterations



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms, Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: Reader and Scar take their relationship to the next level. They want to bond as one but Scar isn't sure if reader is ready.
Relationships: Scar (Alien vs Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Scar (Alien vs Predator)/Reader, Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212
Collections: Yautja Prime Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84) in the [Yautja_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts) collection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out goes to the Mighty Peacock, who has edited this and added glitter, even though it's a reader-insert!

His face could just as well have been carved from stone, as you, for the second time this week, took the needle to the jagged edges of the laceration on his right arm. If he felt any pain, Scar gave away nothing. Sewing the wound shut with expert craftsmanship, you once again marvelled over the turn your life had taken. Giving medical attention to aliens, on a huge ass spaceship! This was not what you had imagined when you applied for medical school. That had been nearly a decade ago, you had long since accepted your fate, even tried to enjoy yourself and form relationships with the aliens. The translator the physician had given you when he became aware of your skills in the medical field had been a great help in that regard. 

"Not too perfect," The male sitting on a gurney in front of you stressed. "Scars mean experience." 

You rolled your eyes at him and plunged the needle deep into his thick hide just because you could. He didn't even flinch. You made another stitch and replied dryly, "If you sparred more carefully, I wouldn't have to see you in here all the time."

Scar tapped his mandibles in a quiet chuckle and looked deep in your eyes. "Maybe I enjoy seeing you?" 

The intensity of his gaze made you blush like a middle school girl. "I just think it would be a good idea to rest once in a while, that's all." You broke his stare and focused on the wound instead.

"Need to practice," Scar asserted and straightened his back, "Trial coming up."

"I know," you replied gravely and finished off the last stitch with a doubleknot. This conversation wasn't going anywhere good. The upcoming trial was all you could think about when you were alone. You wished he wouldn't do it, but arguing with him about it was like trying to move a mountain with your willpower alone. "Just be more careful," you sighed and smeared some healing ointment over the closed wound "You broke your tibia last week!"

"Yautja heal fast," Scar replied with a shrug.

You narrowed your eyes at him and said soberly, "I just care about you." After putting the equipment on the little tray you had stored on a cart, you laid both hands on his wide spread knees and gave him a concerned look. 

The contact had Scar stiffening and he had to will his legs to relax. Pretending to be impassive, he looked down on you and took your hands in his paws. "Don't worry."

You searched his eyes for any evidence that you _did_ need to worry. Finding none you nodded slowly and retracted your hands. "See you at the observation deck in two hours?" You rose up first and Scar followed. He grunted in affirmation before he turned to leave. God, he was massive, made you feel like a squirrel looking at a fox. You tilted your head and watched him leave, paying special attention to his leg, looking for any trace of a limp. There was none, he was fine. 

Your days were spent in the ship's medbay, patching up injured young bloods and unblooded. Once in a while the occasional blooded would wander in. The more severe cases were taken care of by the physician himself in the adjoining operating room. Yautja sparring matches were ruthless. No one held back, not even the younger ones. You had splinted broken legs on pups barely reaching your nose. H'chak, the physician had even taken you to the training dojo one day to watch. You had never been there since. Watching them beat each other senseless was nothing like watching MMA fighters back on Earth. This was visceral and deliberate, fighting born from necessity, not sport. Weaklings didn't survive long.

You saw two more patients before the screen on your desk alerted you that your shift had ended. H'chak understood the importance of recuperation, especially for his humans. It was odd how this _almost_ felt like a normal job, and H'chak your boss, instead of your owner. 

Scar was already waiting for you at the observation deck. The far side of the wall was filled with a giant transparent panorama window showing the spectacular blackness that was outer space. You walked a beeline towards him and stopped to stand on his left side, looking out the window. "I never get used to this view," you murmured, in awe of the scenery. "How come no one else beside us is ever up here?" 

Scar took his time to reply, watching the ship speed past the astral landscape. "They have more important things to do." He moved a little closer to you, but kept his face aimed forward. "To us, this is normal."

The pair of you stood and watched in silence for a while, a quiet melancholy had settled in between you. Neither of you wanted to bring up what you were both thinking. His trial was approaching. There was a chance he wouldn't return. Scar was confident he would succeed, you just wished he didn't have to put himself in harm's way at all. He had told you about the serpents, monsters sprung from nightmares, he called them _hard meat prey._

"You all right?" His voice sounded uncertain, his tone insecure. You saw him turn his head towards you in your peripheral vision, but you couldn't look at him. Tears were starting to form in your eyes. You berated yourself in your head. So much for promising yourself not to do this anymore. It was useless. Scar was stubborn, they _all_ were.

The last time you were alone with him here, the two of you had argued. You had confronted him about the fact that he might not return, that this might be the only chance the two of you had to finally be intimate. He had turned a deaf ear, said that he would claim you after his trial, ask H'chak to transfer ownership of you to him. He had been offended that you doubted his ability, his will to succeed. Scar had not listened to your objections, he had become angry and walked out on you, leaving you alone up here with your dark thoughts.

He could be so thick skulled at times it drove you crazy. The worst part was, you probably loved the bastard. Not that yautja were much for love or partnership, they seemed to barely tolerate each other enough to create offspring, but you hoped that Scar was different. You _knew_ that he was different. He was young by their standards, still considered a teenager practically, but he always seemed more mature than his peers, more compassionate, and he had a sense of humor that clicked with yours. 

As you tried to blink away the forming tears, you felt his body heat coming closer, a strong arm snaked around your waist and pulled you, back first, into a soft embrace. 

It was unfair, how he always could read you like a book. Scar didn't say anything or pressure you to talk, he just gave you the comfort you needed in that moment.

Scar bent his head down and combed his mandibles through your hair. He started a lowkey purr, your anxiety was distressing to him. He didn't understand why you kept doubting him. He was one of the best in his age group, he trained daily for his chiva. It must be an ooman thing. After the chiva you would have all the time in the world… Scar had explained to you, _multiple times_ , that unbloods weren't allowed to mate. Not even with a slave. If he asked H'chak for you know, the physician would laugh in his face and send you away. That was the best case scenario. No one knew of your relationship, not even Scar's siblings. No one could either. 

He jerked awkwardly when you rubbed your rear against his thighs, restraint was fast becoming an issue. If it were up to him, you two would have mated a long time ago. Your constant attempts to seduce him wasn't helping him keep his mind off your soft ooman body. Paya knew he wanted to, it wasn't even a question. He was afraid he would lose control and mark you. It wasn't just that someone would catch the scent of mating that frightened him, he was afraid to hurt you. That he would become lost in his desire and injure you, maybe even kill you accidentally. It was hard for him to talk about these things, the fact that you were someone else's property should be discouraging enough.

A sound coming from the back of the room had him jump back, he pushed you forward by your shoulders at the same time, dropping you like a hot stone. He twisted his head to look back, no one was there, he had just heard someone pass by in the corridor. It was proof of how dangerous this was. How every day that went by before his chiva, was a risk to be detected, a risk of losing you forever. 

A bump against his abs brought him back to reality. Looking down he saw your fist connecting with his gut. You stared at him with your eyes narrowed and lips pressed together in a thin line. You scolded him, "Be careful! You almost pushed me into the window."

"Sorry," Scar huffed and lowered his voice to a whisper. "No touching. In public."

You sighed and bit your lip deliberately. "Between your roommates and me living in the servant quarters, where do you suppose we could touch?"

Scar didn't have an answer. There was no place you could find true privacy on the clanship. Yautjas were not private in general, mating in public regularly, so the notion of privacy was almost an alien concept. The observation deck was ironically the most desolate space on the ship. He shook his head and clenched his paws tightly. It would have just been easier to avoid you all together. He was infuriated with himself for his weakness. "After the chiva," he purred and tried to relax his locked muscles. 

You stifled another sigh, leaving it at a deep inhale. Scar relaxed a little when you gave his arm a short caress, you lamented, "I need to get back to the slave quarters," After turning around and walking a few steps back towards the corridor you looked back over your shoulder and added, "Please be safe."

Scar tilted his head down a fraction and clicked his mandibles shut. The less the two of you met like this before the chiva, the better. His greatest weakness was an ooman slave.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning at the clinic was busy as usual. First two patients came in with wristblade cuts, followed by a young blood that may or may not have suffered a concussion, it was hard to judge accurately with how thick their skulls were. After a few hours of observation you sent him back to the barracks to rest and study on his bio-mask records, forbidding him to fall asleep. You were just about to take a lunch break when the door caller id buzzed and you saw Scar request entrance. 

With a tap on your tablet the door wheezed open and your love interest entered the medbay. You put down the device on your desk and met him halfway across the room. Concern for his injuries dulled the happiness you should've felt to see him. You hoped that he had listened to your advice and taken it easy while he healed. "I didn't expect to see you here today. What's wrong?" You queried.

Scar gave his head a quick shake and scratched the base of a dread with a claw. "Nothing," he replied truthfully, "Just wanted to see you."

A tiny, amused snort escaped your mouth before you could stop it. If this was his way of keeping a low profile, you looked forward to seeing how he handled the situation after the trial. "Okay," you managed to squeeze out before your mouth split open in a wide grin.

"Don't look so happy," Scar grumbled, his beady eyes narrowing, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

You smoothed out your smile and gave the gurney a quick glance. "Wanna sit on the bed so I can have a look at your injuries?"

Scar grunted and sat down on the cot, twisting his body to the side so you could look at his arm. The wound was nearly healed. You would be able to remove the stitches the next day. The yautja were indeed fast healers. 

You let your fingers linger on his bicep, there was no denying that you enjoyed touching him. His rock hard form and radiating body heat did things to you. You felt a warmth start to pool in your gut when you recalled some of the thoughts you've had about him recently. He was watching you intently, not moving a muscle. 

"Is it true that you never…" The words got stuck inside your throat. "Let me rephrase…" You coughed weakly and tried again, "You haven't mated anyone yet… because you are a young blood?"

"Correct," Scar replied casually. He didn't understand why you were almost choking on your words. It was natural for him to not have done it, same as it would be natural for him to try to find a female for the mating season after his chiva. 

"But… Haven't you thought about it?" You asked incredulously. "With me, I mean?"

You didn't make any sense to him. Of course he'd thought about it, but he had no say in when his chiva would be scheduled. Until then, what he wanted mattered less than a bug crushed under his foot. "We can't," he simply explained.

You moved closer, now standing between his legs, still fondling his massive arm. "Can I show you what humans do for affection?" You inquired and leaned forward standing on your toes. Your faces were almost aligned as he sat down.

Scar looked at you suspiciously but didn't move away. You placed your hands on the sides of his head and leaned in even closer. It was useless to try and hold his head in place when he flinched and abruptly withdrew.

"Hold still!" You chided and tried again. You placed a chaste kiss above his upper mandibles, where his nose would've been if he were human. 

Scar held his breath. Your throat was almost pressed against his mandibles. He could hear the fluttering of your heartbeats, smell the sweet scent that was so uniquely yours. Every particle of wetness your lips transferred to his skin assaulted his senses. There was a hint of something else in your scent, something heady and dangerous. He was left with the feeling of wanting more when your face retracted again.

"Did you like it?" You smiled shyly at him and balanced on your toes. 

_Did he?_ It was certainly different. "I think so," he replied honestly. 

Taking one of his paws and placing your own hand against the broad palm, you marvelled and told him, "Your hand is twice my size!"

Scar snorted and looked down on the floor. That was _precisely_ the problem. It started with the obvious things, body length and hand sizes, not to speak of your small head, but there was bound to be other size issues as well. He had nightmares about claiming you, spearing his ze'pha through your womb and splitting you open. He'd wake up stiff, unable to do anything about it, feeling disgusted with himself for becoming aroused, even though the dreams made him more scared than any real foe ever could. There would come no help from H'chak if he walked down that dishonorable path and made the nightmares come true. 

You let go of his paw and watched him with a concerned expression. "Don't you want me anymore?" It didn't mean to sound like an accusation, but his recent aloofness had made you doubt yourself.

Scar turned his head up quickly and tilted it to the side in confusion. _What?_ Capturing your hand again, he pulled you closer so that your faces were almost touching again. He pressed his crest to your forehead and closed his eyes. A deep purr boomed in his chest and the sound made you feel like molten wax. The proximity and his sounds, the whole situation with wanting what you couldn't have, made you suddenly feel desperate. Goosebumps erupted across your skin from wherever he made contact with you. You became aware of your own heartbeats, trying to splurge the blood faster through your body. The budding heat you felt earlier in your stomach expanded and started to consume you limb by limb.

Scar choked on an inhale when he caught a whiff of your arousal. It called to him on a primal level, ramming his defenses and obscuring his reasoning. Every muscle in his body instantly locked and he almost whined, the force of your desire caught him completely off guard. 

His paws moved a bit further up your arms and you shuddered, wanting to feel him on every square inch of your skin. His touch made you feel boneless, like a jellyfish caught in an underwater current. The thin tunic you wore did nothing to cover the now hardened peaks of your nipples. They chafed against the flimsy, white fabric, sending little jolts of agony through your breasts. 

Scar had noticed it too, he stared mesmerized at your chest. Slowly and hesitantly, he moved a paw and swiped his thumb over a pebbled teat. You gasped and almost lost your balance at the spark of arousal his talon ignited. He did the same to the other and cupped your breasts in his large paws. Female yautja were completely flat chested unless they had a suckling to nurse. He was unsure about whether you had any milk or not, even though you had already explained to him that ooman females had fat deposits intermingled with the milk ducts and glandular tissue. 

You took the hem of your tunic and pulled it deliberately over your head, exposing your upper body completely. It had been ages since you wore a bra, you weren't even sure you could ever get used to wearing one again now that you'd lived without them for so long. Scar returned his paws and felt the weight of your breasts in his palms. He was still purring steadily, and you traced the lining of his crest with your fingers until they met around the back of his head. Scar exhaled sharply when you took a dread in each hand and followed their lengths down to the tip. You did the same with two others, earning a content sigh from him. 

His hot breath was puffing against your chest and without warning his tongue shot out and circled one of your nipples while you were focusing on his tresses. You gasped and accidentally pulled on his dreads when the wet, rough tip fondled your teat. He jerked beneath your hands, a heavy, musky scent was coming from him, pulling you in like a magnet and weakening your resistance, not that you had much to begin with. You could already feel the sticky wetness between your legs, dripping down your inner thighs.

His purring had begun to stutter as he lavished your teats with his tongue. He could smell your arousal as clearly as if his face had been buried against your yon-i. He barely noticed that his dai-shui was permeating the air and the mating musk was mixing with your scent. It had a powerful effect on you, making you ripe for claiming. His ze'pha stirred inside his sheath. If you didn't stop now the situation would spiral out of control fast. He was on the brink of losing his inhibitions, he could feel it. 

Scar pulled back his head and removed your hands from his dreads desperately. He was trying to regain command over his panting breath, focusing his eyes on a holographic image of a yautja skeleton that was slowly turning above a table next to the gurney. "We need to stop this," he rasped and swallowed thickly. "Your owner is in the room next to us."

You raised a hand to his face and caressed a mandible, pulling his face back towards you, so you could look him in the eyes. "The physician almost never comes in here. If we are quiet--"

"Almost," Scar huffed, "It's too dangerous." He shook his head and averted his eyes.

"Hey…" You whispered softly. There was not a chance in hell you would let him bail on you this time. You unclasped your loincloth and let it fall to the floor, standing naked with your back straight in front of him.

Scar made the mistake of looking at you. A weak croak came from his throat when the last hurdle against your scent was removed, and his eyes were mercilessly drawn to the patch of fur over your yon-i. He had not been prepared for you to have hair there too. It was an eye catcher, one that made his face heat up. His hearts almost stopped and his breath certainly did when you took his paw and placed it against the wet spot between your legs. His fingers slithered against the smooth surface, delving between your slippery folds. You were more than ready to be claimed, the silky warm wetness against his digits made him feel delirious. He barely noticed that his ze'pha had pushed past the petals of his sheath, it was now straining against the inner fabric of his metal-loincloth. 

You bit your lip and suppressed a moan when Scar's fingers accidentally rubbed against your clit. Not being able to remember the last time you've felt this aroused, if ever, your head was swimming with need. Your pussy was literally throbbing and clenching down on nothing. You had waited so long for this moment, you couldn't get him inside you fast enough. With hands that were trembling from suspense, you traced his pecs and abs, going for the buckle that held his loincloth together. You noticed the tent under the chainmail skirt and bit your lip again. He was too big for you, but you couldn't care less, you needed everything he had to offer, and you needed it now.

Scar lifted his hips to help you peel away the fabric he was trapped inside of. His cock sprung up against his abdomen when you released it from the loincloth, it swelled some more in delight of being freed, leaking liberally against his stomach. You swallowed dryly as you stared at the monstrosity that was thick at the tip and even thicker around the base. There was no other way to describe the fat length that twitched and weeped against his abs, eager to stretch you to your limits and more.

The cot he was sitting on already groaned from his weight. You looked around desperately for a place you could take him, finding nothing to support the two of you, you opted for a corner of the room. You pulled him up from the gurney and dragged him to the spot, pointing down on the floor "Sit."

Scar obeyed without question, even though he felt a bit suspicious. Were you not supposed to mate now? He wasn't sure if he could take more teasing, his gonads felt like they would burst at any moment. He clenched his paws until his claws almost broke the scales of his palms. You sat over him and straddled his thighs, making him straighten out his legs and lean back to give you room. He shuddered when you grabbed his shaft, your small hand couldn't reach all the way around. Deliberately, you angled his ze'pha and ground down on the tip, blending your fluids together. 

Scar closed his eyes and groaned quietly. His mandibles flared wide open. You sunk down some more, experimentally taking the head of his cock inside you. The stretch was already burning, but you had decided on making this work. Inch by painstaking inch, you descended on him and let him fill you. Half way down it came to a stop, you couldn't take more of his length physically. The walls of your pussy throbbed and stung, and the tip of his cock prodded your cervix. The muscles on his thighs contracted taut under you, his whole body was stiff, you could tell he was focusing hard not to move. Carefully you slid your hips forward and up until he was almost out of you, his arms were plastered to his sides, paws clenching with restraint. It didn't hurt as much when you sank down on him again, you were already beginning to adapt to his girth. 

The wet tightness constricting his ze'pha when you moved up and down his length felt incredible. Scar realized he hadn't even been close when he'd imagined what you would feel like. He had to employ every ounce of his willpower to stay still and not rut up deeper inside you. Sitting below you, not being able to move, felt incredibly awkward. The restraint made every fibre in his body tremble. He endured a few more thrust before the need to rut became too strong. He pulled you off himself and held your rear secure in his paws when he stood up, still clutching you against his chest. You tried to wrap your legs around his waist, but it was like straddling a horse's back, you had no way of reaching across. A few quick scans of the room and he found what he was looking for. He moved quickly to your desk and swiped the material on it to the side. The sound of a test tube breaking on the floor was just a distant ring in his ear holes. He bent down and deposited you on the edge of the desk, leaving your legs to dangle off the side. 

The desk was placed against the wall to the operating room, but Scar didn't care. He took your legs in his paws and spread them wide, moving in to stand between them. His hand encircled the base of his ze'pha and he placed it flush against your opening. With a snap of his hips he pushed inside and made you yelp from the sudden intrusion. His hips started to move on instinct, even though he had wished to stay seated in you for a while and commit the feeling to memory. Every rut stretched you out more and he felt himself sink deeper into your sweltering yon-i. The desk was, luckily, anchored to the wall but still, every thrust made the metal creak. Scar held your hips to keep you in place and pumped hard, pushing the final stretch, he was nearly hilted inside you. He wanted to trill loudly, but had enough sense and self-preservation to stay silent. His breath was irregular and harsh. 

With increased pace your bodies were now slapping together, the squelching noises echoing inside the medbay. You felt completely stuffed and every thrust brushed past a delirious spot that made the heat in your stomach coil. You were panting and trembling, almost biting your tongue not to moan out loud. You couldn't believe this was finally happening, took him long enough! You felt his mandibles tangle in your hair and his working throat brushed against your face. Pressing your lips against it, you took his skin between your teeth. The throbbing inside your pussy increased, sending you off to a maddening place where you lost contact with the outside world, not even feeling when his claws sank into your hips and pulled you closer. A sharp jolt of pain followed when his knot breached you and started to swell. The pleasure condensed and imploded, making you lose control of your limbs. You fell over the edge, the tightly wound core of pleasure burst, sending wave after wave of galvanized heat through your body. You trembled and sobbed against his throat. Scar shuddered and you felt his cock twitch inside you.

He had barely managed to push his knot inside when your yon-i started to pulse around him. He stilled completely and bit his tongue not to roar when his climax erupted. His knot was still swelling when the first jet of seed spurted from his gonads and he almost turned to jelly. He could barely keep his body from crushing you. Every subsequent shot overflooded his senses, it felt almost painful. You were still gripping him like a vice, squeezing his knot, milking him for everything he had. He collapsed on his elbows over you and tried to regain his breath. Excess seed dripped over the desk under your rear and on his thighs. 

You both leaned on the desk and listened for sounds coming from the adjoining room. You suddenly became hyper aware of your sweat slicked body and the heavy musk you were both surrounded in. Scar was mercilessly stuck inside of you. The knot made it impossible to move, all you could do was to wait for it to deflate. He was snuggling into your throat as you combed his tresses lazily with one hand and stroked his arm with the other. You couldn't help to smile, not remembering when you last felt this satiated. "Good?" You murmured against his head.

Scar rumbled something the translator couldn't catch. His body was relaxing more and more, eventually the knot had decreased enough to slip out of you together with a gush of fluids that splashed on the floor. He backed away to allow you room to sit up. You weren't sure if your legs would carry you yet so you stayed on the desk as Scar started to clean himself and the floor, throwing the dirty rags in the medical waste shute on the wall. He helped you clean yourself and you increased the air recycle unit to remove the smell of your mating from the room. When Scar had put the loincloth back on and you were dressed once again, the traces of your slip up had been completely eradicated. 

You gave Scar one last kiss before he let himself out of the medbay. The rest of the day you were walking on clouds. After your shift when you were waiting for him on the observation deck as usual, you got a short message on your wrist-unit. 

_Shipped off to Earth to complete chiva._  
See you soon!  
/Scar 

You felt a lump in your throat when you read the message. Already? You looked out the window and tried to spot your solar system, but Earth was millions of miles away. The young bloods had taken a prowler and were being dropped off in pods at the pyramid. You closed your eyes and visualized him fighting the serpents. All you could do now was pray for his safe return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a part of the Yautja Prime Prompt Meme. 
> 
> If you have an idea for a prompt, the yautja writers' guild is taking requests [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts/signups/new)!


End file.
